solarcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Ranks are titles and roles assigned to players whom have earned them for completing certain tasks. Each type of rank is different in the ways that they are earned in, such as voting. Every time a player successfully completes a task, they will be promoted to the next level in said certain ranking order. Every rank comes with a different purpose, along with a set of perks that enable abilities on players, or for practical and responsibility dependent commands. These commands can be found by typing /help into your chat-box. The default rank that all players start at, as well as the lowest rank, is the Member rank, which includes the permissions needed to play on the server. The ranking system on our server is as follows; * Staff Ranks * Donator Ranks * Voting Ranks * Other Staff Ranks These ranks are assigned to the staff members, and are used for the purpose of keeping the server in order. Owner - "Owner" The highest rank on the server, these are the people who run the entire server and community. If there's anything wrong with the server, they'll take care of it all. Admin - "Admin" The second in command of staff, they have the power to fix any situation possible and can be relied on to respond to player requests and demands. Moderator - "Mod" These are the guys that you go to whenever you need help relating to the server or if you need to report anything at all, and they will take care of it. Trainee - "Trainee" The first basic rank of staff, these people are learning their position as staff members, but if you need to request for help, they can still help you through it. Donator Ranks These are ranks that anybody can purchase and receive by simply donating to us Premium - "Premium" The primary donator-rank, this rank includes a list of cosmetic perks that can change everything from your visualized character to your own name. This rank is received at only $2 a month. Voting+Premium - "Premium*" Contains the same perks and features as the normal Premium rank, but is added with voting rank perks. The asterisk color in the tag refers to voting rank that is combined with Premium. = Voting Ranks These are ranks that you can get via voting from /vote, all of which are given every 150 votes. Duke - "Duke" The final and highest voting rank you can receive, given at 600 votes. Baron - "Baron" The third voting rank, given 450 votes. Knight - "Knight" The second voting rank, given at 300 votes Squire - "Squire" The first voting rank, given at 150 votes. = Other These ranks are not specifically part of a grouping system, but are under the others. Veteran - "Veteran" These are former staff members whom have resigned from their staff position for personal reasons, although they do not have staff power, they are still people you can look up to in times of need. Builder - "Builder" achieved by creating something up to server-building standards, they're here to assist in the build-making part of the server. Member - "(No Prefix)" The lowest + default rank of the server, contains all the functions and commands you need in order to play our server.